


Только дайте ему светить

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, charlie isn't an idiot, cheggsy was created for each other, not a relationships at all, romance and sunshine, we love eggsy we wish you'll love him too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: В каждом человеке есть солнце





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> "В каждом человеке есть солнце. Только дайте ему светить" — цитата, приписываемая Сократу.
> 
> Сэмюэл Тейлор Кольридж — британский поэт, критик и философ, представитель начала эпохи романтизма. Его "Кристабель" — о столкновении главной героини, воплощения чистоты, с демоном, ламией, которая соблазняет Кристабель и околдовывает её тьмой.

Солнечный свет окрашивает волосы Эггзи в золотой.

Чарли давно это заметил: солнце любит Эггзи. Выходит к нему, разгоняя британские тучи, только чтобы приласкать его своими лучами. Это всё ебучая романтика, но Чарли ещё никогда не видел столько солнца в декабре.

Эггзи идёт золото. Он щурится и с удовольствием подставляет лицо свету. Закрывает глаза. Выдыхает.

Чарли любуется, как любуются героинями Кольриджа. Гиперболизирует и достоинства, и недостатки. Эггзи так до конца и не избавился от привычки грызть ногти (мерзко), но ходит с новой стрижкой (прекрасно). У Эггзи много родинок (много _опасных_ родинок, если вы знаете что-то о раке), но каждая из них так по-своему притягательна, что Чарли и сам бы не захотел избавляться от них.

Чарли никогда не осуждает себя за желания и ассоциации, но он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Эггзи становился центром его маленького мира тренировок, испытаний и тестов.

Это всё ненадолго — рано или поздно этот чав вылетит отсюда пробкой, несмотря на все свои потрясающие успехи — но пока Эггзи ещё тут, Чарли будет обращать внимание на такие мелочи, как солнце в волосах.

Сейчас ему хочется провести по этим волосам, собрать пальцами юркие лучи, прикоснуться губами. На вкус Эггзи тоже должен быть золотой.

Это почти не заметно и вообще звучит весьма странно, но у Эггзи светится кожа. Он весь сияет. Особенно это видно, когда Эггзи доволен собой, когда у него всё получается, когда он не просто не отстаёт, но идёт в лидерах.

В последнее время Эггзи доволен собой постоянно.

Чарли сидит на траве, закинув ногу на ногу, а Эггзи возится со своим мопсом и делает вид, что игнорирует само существование Чарли. Они пришли первыми — оба, опять, и на фоне этого мысли о том, что Эггзи скоро вылетит, кажутся такими смешным.

Кого ты обманываешь, Чарли. Мы дойдём до конца вместе.

— Может, ты прекратишь пялиться? — спрашивает Эггзи, не поднимая головы. Не напирает и не настаивает. Он спокоен и даже расслаблен.

И наверняка говорит не то, что думает.

— С чего бы? — отвечает вопросом Чарли.

Эггзи хмыкает и взъерошивает волосы — теперь золото кажется тёмным, будто постаревшим, ещё более красивым. 

— Иначе я решу, что действительно тебе нравлюсь.

Звучит почти игриво. С тех пор, как Эггзи перестал закрываться и отвечать на оскорбления Чарли, он постоянно говорит с таким неоднозначным подтекстом. Чарли почти готов рискнуть.

— Может, ты удачно попал в мой тип парней, — предполагает он.

Эггзи улыбается и возвращается к почёсыванию складок на шее своего мопса. Солнце скрывается за тучами, и теперь любоваться на Эггзи не так интересно. Хотя всё равно приятно, что уж тут.

— Тогда я тебе очень сочувствую.

— Не стоит, — отмахивается Чарли и растягивается на траве. Внезапно хочется вот так же глупо потискать Лорда Нельсона, но тот наматывает круги где-то вдалеке и явно не нуждается в компании своего хозяина. Да и вообще глупо привязываться к собаке, которую, скорее всего, нужно будет убить. — Я не многое теряю.

Эггзи вздыхает с напускным разочарованием.

— Ты так в этом уверен?

— Ну, я же не могу проверить, — Чарли подсовывает руку под голову и закрывает глаза. Ему почти уютно — а в обстановке постоянных испытаний вообще мало места для уюта. — Мне остаётся только не сожалеть.

Эггзи хмыкает — снова, ужасно раздражающий звук — а потом ёрзает на траве. Чарли лениво решает, что сейчас Эггзи поставит ему на грудь своего чёртового мопса, и приготавливается к тому, чтобы столкнуть увесистую тварь и заодно дать по рукам её хозяину.

Вместо этого Эггзи целует Чарли.

Тоже не самая неожиданная вещь, но Чарли не был готов. Несколько секунд он просто — ну — принимает, позволяет Эггзи раздвинуть его губы языком, жадно вздыхает.

Целует Эггзи сам, вплетает пальцы в его волосы, позволяет себе открыть глаза.

Это не так впечатляюще, как должно было быть. Эггзи на вкус, как зубная паста и чай. Эггзи не слишком напорист и явно больше развлекается, чем целует на самом деле.

Эггзи целует Чарли. Когда они успели оказаться в «Кристабель»?

— Убедился? — спрашивает Эггзи, едва успевает отстраниться. Он всё ещё нависает над Чарли, будто собирается продолжить, и не залипнуть на его красных, чуть припухших губах невозможно.

Они целовались не так уж долго. Это удивительно. И чертовски красиво.

— Не совсем, — немного хрипло отвечает Чарли. — Но перепроверять не буду, уж извини.

Эггзи закатывает глаза и запрокидывает голову назад. За его спиной встаёт солнце.

— Как знаешь. Настаивать, как ты понимаешь, не буду.

Чарли приходит в голову глупая мысль. Когда солнце целует Эггзи своими лучами, оно одаривает любовью всех, кто находится рядом с Эггзи. Всех, с кем Эггзи хочет поделиться.

Мысль действительно глупая и нелогичная, но Чарли от неё почему-то очень хорошо.

— Ты слишком самодовольно улыбаешься, — отмечает Эггзи.

— Отъебись, — говорит Чарли и вытирает губы рукавом.

Он хочет ещё.


End file.
